This invention pertains to diaphragm-type diverter valves, and in particular to a housing for a diaphragm-type diverter valve which offers an improved drainage therethrough.
It is often necessary in fluid process piping systems to divert the flow of fluid from one stream to another. Such is accomplished by the use of a diaphragm-type diverter valve, i.e. a three-way valve. Valves of this type divert the flow of fluids from a single inlet port to one or the other of two outlet ports, by closing a diaphragm against an edge of weir of a partition within the valve housing, to prohibit fluid flow to the one port and accommodating flow to the other port. Exemplary of valves of this type is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,074, issued to Richard A. Skaer, on 28 Dec. 1993, for a Diverter Valve. For an understanding of the functioning of such diverter valves, for which the instant invention offers an improved housing, the aforesaid patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
If known diverter valves are installed in fluid process piping systems in a vertical disposition, they perform admirably, and exhibit a thorough drainage therethrough when the fluid flow is halted. However, there are piping systems which require that the diverter valve be installed in a horizontal disposition. In these circumstances, the known diverter valves, due to the configurations of the housings thereof, trap some of the fluid therewithin. Clearly, this is not acceptable, as the residual fluid in the housing will be conducted out with a next flow of fluid, when the valve is operated again. The residual fluid, obviously, can contaminate the successive flow of fluid, and this cannot be tolerated in pharmaceutical and biotech process applications where cleanliness and sterility are vital.
The instant invention, then, addresses and overcomes the problem of eliminating trapped or residual fluids in diverter valves which must be horizontally installed in piping systems.